Forever and Always
by Ishipmonchele4evr
Summary: What happens when Rachel moves back to Lima? I suck at summaries. This is my first story. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Forever and Always"

Rachel's POV: I got off the car the wind gently blowing my hair. Oh how I missed Lima. "Rachel, honey come meet our neighbors, again!" I giggled at the last part. I moved to New York about a year ago. I do remember everyone, Santana, my best friends, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn: whom I hated, Kurt, but most of all Finn, My boyfriend, or previous. I shook hands with Mrs. Lopez, "Santana come say hi to our neighbors." She yelled. "I'm coming Mo- Oh my god Rachel Barbra Berry" she said running towards me pulling me into a hug. "Santana Lopez, gosh I missed you" I said hugging back. "Where the hell have you been?" she said earning a yell from her mom about language. "Why don't you too go inside, catch up" Mrs. Lopez said. I nodded and Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I looked around, just how I remembered it. "I can't believe your back, anything interesting, boyfriends?" she asked quickly. "Yes there was one actually, a reason why I moved back." I said just above a whisper. "What?" she asked worriedly. "Uh, it's nothing" I said. "So should I worry?" she asked. "About?" I said. "My competition for best friend." She said. I laughed, "No, I really didn't have friends." I said. We spent the entire time talking until she asked, "Have you seen Finn, he's been asking for you since you've left" she said. I gulped LOUD. "Really? He asked for me?" I said. "Yea, we can tell he still loves you. We should go visit him." She said getting up. "I don't know" I said biting my lip. "Come on at least go see Kurt." She said pouting. "You know you want to see him, hold him, and kiss him" she said smiling. She was right; I did want to see him. And possibly hug him, I blushed and headed outside. "Hey Daddy can I go to Kurt's" I asked. "Yea, don't be late you have school tomorrow.' He said walking in the house. We walked to Finn's slowly.

Finn's POV: I was in my room playing COD when I heard the doorbell, followed by a shriek from Kurt. I could hear two female voices, recognizing Santana's, but the other girl sounded vaguely familiar. Wondering what the hell happed, I went to see. Then I saw her, a beautiful petite girl with long wavy brown hair, Rachel Barbra Berry, my girlfriend, or previous. Without a word I pushed Kurt aside, and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god I missed you so much! How are you? Come in!" I said letting her and Santana in. "I've been fine you?" she asked. "Great" I said knowing it was a lie. I've been a total mess since she'd left. She took a part of me with her. I loved her still, but did she love me? We talked for a while. Then I found out she had a boyfriend. It didn't upset me much because I dated a girl but it didn't work out. We were talking and laughing we didn't notice when Kurt and Santana went to Kurt's room. "Rachel, can I ask you something?" I asked carefully. "Shoot" she said flashing me her 1000 watt smile. "Do you still have feelings for me?" I asked looking her in the eye. There was a brief silence, I closed my eyes. Why did I ask her that? "Do you?" she asked looking down biting her lip. I wanted to yell yes, but I pulled it together and said a quiet yes.

Rachel's POV: Oh My God did Finn just say he still liked me. I said yes back quietly, finally looking up. He was hovering over me, he leaned down and our lips touched. They moved perfectly together, his kisses calmed me all the time, I missed this so much. I kissed him back with more passion, if possible. I pulled away blushing I saw his half grin on his lips. "I missed you Finn, a lot." I said. "Me too, a lot." He said blushing. We watched some T.V. cuddling, every now and then sharing a kiss. Were we like together now? I had to ask him. "Finn, are we like a couple, again?" I asked looking down.

What will Finn say?

Did you like Rachel and Santana friendship?

Should Rachel Hate Quinn, or become friends?

Should I continue? Reviews liked!

Follow me on twitter nic11ash!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn's POV: "Finn, are we like a couple again?" she asked looking down. I picked up her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question?" I said smiling. She blushed and kissed me. We fell asleep, I was sad she had to leave, but we had school tomorrow.

*Next Morning*

Rachel's POV: I woke up to a banging on my door. I groaned glancing at the clock '6:45'. Why were they waking me up so early? I opened it to see Santana at my door. "What the hell, San it's 6 in the morning!" I said letting her in. "Did you seriously think I was going to let you dress yourself?" she said going straight to my closet. I went into the restroom, and came out to see a whole bunch of clothes on my bed. "God woman you have nothing!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes "What about this?" I said pointing to my reindeer sweater. She looked at me with an 'Are you serious look'. She finally found a shirt hidden in the back of my closet. It showed some cleavage, and a pair of dark jeans. "Perfect, now make-up?" she said looking around. I applied a light foundation with some lip gloss. "Damn you're smoking!" she said. I laughed and headed downstairs. I found a note 'We had to leave for a flight, we let Santana in. See you Wednesday. Love, Your Dads.' I sighed. "So Party?" Santana said. "Forget it, you know what happened last time." I said remembering when we all went skinny dipping in my pool. "Yea, some crazy times." She said. We both laughed. "We taking the bus?" I asked grabbing my bag. "Honey, I have a car." She said. I got in her car, she blasted the radio. We sang along to Raise Your Glass. "Aw, remember when we sang that in glee?" I said remembering good times. "Yeah, are you going to join?" she asked. "I don't know. Is Quinn still there?" I said. "No, Mr. Shue kicked her out." She said parking. "Hey Santana, who's this?" a blonde girl said. "Brittany, this is Rachel Berry." Santana said. "Wait, Britt, oh I missed you!" I said hugging her. "Oh my god, Rachel Berry, you're dressed different!" she said laughing. "Yeah, thanks to Santana." I said. "Whats can I say." She said flipping her hair. We all laughed, I headed to find my locker. "Hey Rach." Finn said. "Hey Finny." I said kissing him. "God damn, already?" Santana said approaching us. I blushed biting my lip. I put my bag in my locker, receiving a text 'We Just landed.' It read from my dad. I closed my phone and headed towards homeroom. "Hi, I'm Quinn, and you are?" I turned around to find Quinn staring at me. "Oh my god, Rachel? I thought you moved." She said shocked. I had to say I was confused the last time we talked she bitch slapped me. "Um, I moved back yesterday." I said. "Oh, glad to see you." She said. "Look Quinn I'm confused. The last time we talked you slapped me." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry about that by the way. I'm actually trying to be nicer this year." She said. "Then why did you quit glee?" I asked. "I didn't quit Mr. Shue kicked me out. I did this 'prank' on the club because of Coach Sylvester." She said looking down. "Oh, my bad." I said. She nodded and got back to work. The bell rang, "Hey Rachel, want to sit with me at lunch?" Quinn asked. "Um, I was going to sit with Santana and Finn, but you can join if you want?" I said. "Oh, it's okay." She said. I nodded and saw Finn at my locker. "Hey, what was that about?" he asked. "I don't know. She just said hi this morning. She's being awfully nice." I said looking at him. "Yeah, she's changed a lot." He said. "Ready?" Santana said. We headed towards lunch. At the end of the day, Santana was in detention, nothing new. "God it's awful in there!" she said. "Maybe, you should behave." I said sarcastically. "Ha, you're funny." She said. "Hey Babe." Finn said kissing my cheek. "I am present." Santana said with a disgusted face. "Shut up, so are you joining glee?" Finn asked.

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things going at school. I'll try to post as often as I can. :) Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N: I know you're not supposed to make Author's motes into cahpters, but I'm not doing this story anymore. Sorry, however I am starting a new one that will stay, promise.)

Love,

Ashley :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(A/N: Okay so I decided to continue. I'll try to update when I can. This one's a little longer.)

Rachel's POV: "Shut up, so are you joining glee?" Finn asked me. I stayed quite. I was actually scared to join glee club again. Last time I got hurt, Jesse hurt me. I could never go through that again. "Rachel, did you hear me?" he said. "I don't know Finn, I can't not after what happened last time." I said. "What do you mean last time?" Santana said. I didn't reply. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I ran out of the building. I ran all the way home. "Rachel, I thought-" my dad said. I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, I went to my room and slammed my door. I began sobbing. I went to the mirror, lifting my shirt. I stared at the bruise on my side. Why did he do this?

*Flashback*

"I can't be with you anymore Jesse." Rachel said again. She got up from his bed. "What, you can't breakup with me." Jesse said also getting up. "But, you cheated on me!" she said crying. "So, it doesn't matter. I love you!" he said. "No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have slept with her!" she said. "YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME!" he yelled. "I can't be in a relationship like this!" she said. He grabbed her wrist. "I don't care! You aren't leaving." he said. "Oh, watch me." she said heading for the door. He grabbed her again. He slapped her and pushed her to the ground, hitting her side against his dresser. She yelled in pain. "You know, leave I don't want your sorry ass anyway." he said. She got up, and left. It wasn't the first time he abused her. Ever since she joined glee the hitting started. "Rachel, what oh my god you're bleeding! Leroy get the car!" her dad exclaimed.

*End of flashback*

Santana's POV: "What do you mean last time?" I asked Rachel confused. She stayed quite. The next thing I new she was running. "Rachel!" Finn yelled. I grabbed his hand. "I'll go, tell Mr. Shue I can't make it." I said. "Santana-" he began. "Trust me, now go." I said. He walked off and I drove to Rachel's. I rang the door bell. "Hello Mr. Berry, is Rachel here?" I asked. "Yes, she's in her room. I heard heavy crying and shaky breathing coming from her room. I opened the door. Apparently she didn't notice. That's when I saw it, Rachel was standing at her mirror, shirt pulled up revealing a bruise. "Rachel, what's that?" I said closing the door. She gasped, "Santana why are you-" she started. "What is that?" I asked again. She stayed quite. She sat on the bed. I followed. "You promise not to tell? Especially Finn." she said. I nodded. "Well, remember when you asked me about my previous boyfriends?" she said. "Yea." I said. I stayed quite, listening to Rachel's story. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She began crying again. I hugged her tightly, I felt the tears I was holding in slide down my face. "A-and I don't want that happening again. It s-started once I joined glee." she stammered. "Hey, listen to me Rachel. Nothing or anyone is going to hurt you. I really don't think Finn will allow it either." I said. She looked up. "I know, but I'm just scared," she said. "I know you are. It's hard thing to go through, but I'm here for you, I really think you should talk to Finn." I said. She wiped her tears. "I can't I'm not ready." she said. "I know you aren't, but it's gonna happen eventually. Just take your time. Okay?" I said rubbing her back. "You're the best friend I could ask for." she said hugging me.

(A/n) so what ya'll think? Thanks for reading. I didn't think anyone was reading this, but I'm glad too know someone is. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(A/N: Okay, this is the last one for a while. I have end of the year exams. If I don't pass I'll stay in the same grade. I'm taking the writing test on Tuesday, scared. This chapter focuses on Pezberry's friendship. Mostly Santana's POV. )

No one's POV: Rachel walked into the halls of McKinley. She went up to her locker. She walked right to her locker. "Morning Rach, how are you feeling?" Finn asked her kissing her lightly on the cheek. She blushed, "I'm fine, guess what?" Rachel said happily. "What, are you okay?" he said worriedly. "I'm fine Finn, I'm joining Glee club." She said smiling up at him. "Really, are you sure you don't have too I mean you-"he said. He was interrupted by Rachel kissing him. "You worry too much." She said kissing him one last time. She walked away going into gym which she had Santana. "So, wanna come over after glee?" Rachel asked. "Yea, wait you're joining?" the Latina said surprised. Rachel nodded, and shot the basketball in the air. "Score!" she exclaimed. Santana headed for English with Brittany. "Hey, did you do the homework?" Brittany asked. "Oh, I forgot." Santana said. "Here, you can copy mine." Brittany said handing her the homework. Santana blushed.

Santana's POV: Okay, stop you've gone over this. You are not a lesbian. I sat there thinking about what just happened, copying the homework. "Santana!" the teacher yelled. "Sorry, yes mam?" I said quickly forgetting my thoughts. "Where's your homework?" she said. "Um, here sorry I forgot to write my name." I lied. She nodded. Brittany placed her hand on my back soothingly. I felt tingly inside like butterflies in my stomach when she did that. It wasn't the first time I felt like that near Brittany. I guess I never really paid attention to it. I guess I was afraid how I'd be treated if I was a lesbian. I sometimes cried because I felt like I couldn't do anything about it "You okay, you seem out of it." She said putting her hand down. "I-I'm fine...I just didn't sleep last night." I lied, again. The bell rang I got out as soon as I could. I went to my locker. I put my stuff away. I couldn't stop thinking about Britt. I loved her, I wanted her, no I needed her. "Hey, you've seen Rachel?" Finn asked me. "Um, no she said she'll meet us in glee" I said. I walked in head down. I went to my usual seat, next to Brittany. She hadn't arrived yet so I was okay. "Okay guys, we have a new member…Ms. Rachel Berry!" Mr. Shue said. Everyone clapped. Rachel went to the seat next to mine. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue, I left my bag in class." Brittany said taking the seat next to Rachel. "Oh I'm sorry Britt do you sit here-"Rachel began. "No it's fine, stay." Brittany said. I shifted a little in my seat. Rachel looked at me curiously. I knew I had to tell her I needed someone to help me figure this out, what I was feeling. I walked to my car. "Hey need a ride?" I asked Rachel. She grinned and hopped in. we arrived at her house. "So, usual Friday night?" she said. "Yea, movie, nails, hair, and…girl talk." I said the last part quietly. I did want to tell Rachel. I just didn't know if she'll still be my friend... We watched the movie quietly. "Okay…what's wrong?" Rachel said pausing the movie. I looked at her. I wanted to tell her, I couldn't. I looked down. I felt that ache in my chest, the one I felt for about a year now. I hated the feeling, the feeling of loving someone, but not being able to do something. Of course I could do something. I just was scared of how my parents would think of me, how they would treat me. I felt tears forming, one escaping. "Hey…it's okay." Rachel said hugging me. I hugged her back. "What's wrong San…" she said. I looked up. I had to, I needed her. I needed my friend. "I can't, I just please don't tell." I said calming down. She nodded. I took a deep breath. "I- love someone, and I f-feel like I can't a-act on it." I said looking down. "Why, who is it?" she asked. I looked at her, I trusted her. It was silent for a moment. "You promise if I tell you won't treat me any differently?" I said. "Of course, I'm your best friend you can trust me." she said. "I l-love Brittany…" I said. Rachel stayed quiet. I was slowly regretting what I just did. "Wait, you're a lesbian?" Rachel said. I nodded. "Why do you feel like you can't act on it?" Rachel asked. "I d-don't know. I'm scared of what people will say." I said crying. "Hey, where is my friend?" she said. I looked at her confused. "You know the Santana I know. The one who doesn't give a damn what people think." She said smiling. "I don't know. I'm scared Rach, what if my parents don't like me when they find out?" I said crying at the thought. "I'm here for you. The whole glee club is. That's what friends are for, we accept you for who you are." she said. "It hurts Rachel." I said crying. It was quiet, the room only filled with my sobbing. "Hey, San breathe okay look at me." she said. I continued to look down. "Hey look at me, it hurts okay. It's going to hurt. This is who you are, who you're meant to be okay?" she said. I nodded. She hugged me. We stayed embraced for a bit.

Rachel's POV: I truly felt bad. My best friend had feeling she couldn't act on. I knew what she meant. Imagine walking down the street people you don't even know or know giving you looks of hatred. I felt tears, I began crying. She pulled away from our hug. "Thanks Rachel. I feel better now." She said. "That's what I'm here for." I said wiping a tear away. "Rachel, do you think she likes me?" she asked me. I stayed quiet. What was I supposed to say? This wasn't the usual 'girl talk' we had. "I don't know, she does stare at you a lot in algebra." I said. It was true, every once in a while I'd catch Brittany looking at Santana. "You're lying." She said. "No I'm serious. You look yourself." I said. She smiled. She was no different. She might be a lesbian, but she is still the badass friend anyone could ask for.

(A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I love Brittana, and I couldn't resist.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I haven't updated in a very long time…sorry. I had a lot of things going on with my health. I'm still seeing doctors, but I try and update more often.)

Chapter 5

*2 days later*

Rachel sighed, everything was perfect. Streamers were hung from the ceiling; the music was playing creating a nice bass beat. The karaoke was being set up by Kurt, and Finn. _**'Hopefully they won't screw my microphone's up.' **_The table was set up nicely with beverages, which she knew no one was going to drink, especially if Puck was coming. It was perfect, now the party would begin.

She heard a knock on the door followed by a huge holler, "Berry!"

Noah.

"Hello, Noah. I see you brought supplies…" Rachel said seeing Puck's hands filled with alcohol. She knew he was going to bring some, but not hardcore stuff.

"Well yeah, it is a party right?" Puck said handing Rachel a case of beer.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, and places the case on the table.

"Testing…" a voice sounded through the room, making Rachel jump in shock. Kurt laughed as he noticed her small jump. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm here! Don't make a big deal." Santana said as she entered the door. She laughed, and hugged Rachel.

A few hours passed and the room was filled with everyone from glee, everyone doing something, laughing or crying. Rachel had a few drinks; she wasn't drunk; nope everything was just blurry.

"You alright, babe?" Finn said as he noticed Rachel walking a bit weird.

Startled, Rachel spun around quickly, making the room spin. "Finny, you look funny. Oh you have to faces? Yay!" she said dancing a little.

Yep, she was drunk.

"Oh wow…I'm drunk." Rachel said giggling in a cute way.

Finn knew Rachel, she wasn't a drinker. The only time she'd drink was when something was wrong. "Okay, let's get you upstairs before you do something you'll regret tomorrow. Sound fun?" Finn asked looking down at Rachel who looked sleepy suddenly. He smiled trying to maintain his laughter. It was a good thing he decided not to drink.

Santana's POV:

Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam and I, sat in a circle playing spin the bottle. Who ever thought this game was fun, seriously was drunk. She had been enjoying it, until it was her turn to spin. She sighed nervously, and spun the bottle. The spinning of the bottle making her eyes hurt.

_**Brittany.**_

Butterflies filled her stomach, followed by her heart beating rapidly. 'Holy crap…'

Everyone cheered; Brittany laughed and went to the middle of the circle, grabbing Santana by the jacket smashing their lips together.

The kiss was hard at first, and then turned into a soft more sensual kiss, that made Santana's heart leap out of her chest. She didn't know how long they'd been kissing but she knows that Brittany didn't try to stop it either. Hell, it felt like she was trying to deepen it.

"Okay, I think we've had enough! Seriously…get a room." Kurt said causing them to pull apart.

They made eye contact and Brittany blushed.

'_**I'm whipped.' **_She thought as she blushed. If Brittany kissed like that all the time. She needed to get her, now.

Finn's POV:

He didn't know what the hell had happened. He had brought the brunette to the room, and was attacked by lips he would never forget.

"Umm…Rachel, we need to stop." He said as Rachel began trying to take off his shirt.

"Finn I need you…" Rachel said.

(A/N: I'll try to get one up tomorrow. I'm being homeschooled, so I have a little more time on my hands. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed… )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Finn, I need you…" Rachel says.

Finn eyes widen as he hears the words escape the small girl's mouth. If he was going to be honest, he really did enjoy hearing that, but she was drunk. He couldn't, no he wouldn't, take advantage of her.

"Rach, you're drunk…come on just go to sleep." He says rubbing Rachel's back soothingly. She gives a cute little pout in return.

"Okay…." She says sighing falling asleep slowly.

Hours pasted and Finn fell asleep quickly beside the brunette, his arm wrapped around her waist. He was having a rather awesome dream, and didn't feel her slip out of bed. Suddenly, a loud banging erupted, his subconscious trying to figure out the source of the sound.

He finally awoke. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light of the room. He took in his surroundings, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Remembering why he was awakened; he focused on the sounds around him, finding the source of the sound.

_**Rachel.**_

"Oh god…" He heard her say; the noise was coming from the bathroom. Rachel's voice was groggy and hoarse with sleep.

Finn walked towards the door, and worriedly knocked on the door. "Babe, are you alright in there?" His voice filled with concern.

"Go away… I don't want you to see me-"She began saying but was interrupted as a wave of nausea hit her.

Finn opened the door, grateful that she had forgotten to lock it.

Rachel was on the floor hair all over the place, emptying her stomach inside the toilet. The smell was unpleasant to Finn's nostrils, but he ignored it and held the brunette's hair back.

"Oh god, why'd you let me drink, I feel like crap…" Rachel groans. Her head pounded and her stomach felt horrible, not to mention she smelt of booze.

Finn just laughed, "Yea, but you looked like you were having fun…"

"Yea I'll remind you the next time you're in this situ-"another wave hit her and she hurled into the toilet.

A couple of minutes passed, the vomiting had settled.

"Here." Finn says handing her water and aspirin.

She groaned, but accepted it. "Where's everyone?"

"Downstairs, you're out of cereal by the way…" he said.

"Shh… not so loud." Rachel says putting her head in her hands.\

Finn just smirks, hangovers were a bitch.

(~)

After everyone had something to eat, Finn and Santana, had stayed to help Rachel clean, who would've thought that they could make this much mess. Santana tied the last bag of trash.

"Well, Franken-teen, Berry, I'm going." Santana said grabbing her bag hugging Rachel and smacking Finn's back. Rachel laughed, and grabbed the trash to take it out. Finn grabbed it, "I got it."

Finn returned sighing and plopped beside Rachel on the couch, "Want to go on a date with me?"

Rachel laughed, "Well that was straight forward…"

Finn gave his signature smile and blushed a bit, "So is that a-"

"Of course Finn…who wouldn't say 'Yes'." She says giving him a peck on the cheek. She would never say 'no' to a date with Finn Hudson.

Finn blushed, "Dinner and a movie? I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sounds perfect, just no scary movies." Rachel says winking.

"Yea, we all know how that would end." He says remembering the first time they'd seen a scary movie together.

It had ended with Rachel under the covers the entire time, and not wanting to go to bed alone. Rachel blushed at the memory.

"Well, I have to go before my mom kills me…" Finn says. Rachel laughs, and walks him to the door.

Finn pecks her cheek, "See you later." He winks, which makes Rachel's stomach flutter, another blush spreading on her face.

"See ya!" She closes the door, and runs upstairs to pick an outfit.

She heads to her closet and groans in frustration, she need help from experts; she knew exactly who to call.

(A/N: Short I know….reviews are very welcome;)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I don't know any medical stuff. So if something's wrong I'm sorry.)

Chapter 7

"God Rachel, do you own anything other than sweaters and loafers?" Kurt said as he rummaged through the brunette's closet.

"Right, I told her…look in the back, there some jeans back there." Santana says.

"You own jeans?!" Kurt says shocked.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. "Yes Kurt, I just don't like them."

Santana laughs, earning a glare from Rachel.

It was just past 5:30 and Rachel had called them, saying she was a having a fashion crises. Kurt immediately showed up and began scooping in her closet.

"Yes, found the perfect dress!" Kurt says showing them a blue shiny dress. "Try this on!"

Rachel quickly ran to the restroom and bumped her side on the door a little. She tugged her shirt off a little too fast and winced. Her ribs were a little sore, but they didn't bother her unless someone touched them. The dress was hot, it ended a little above her knees, and it hugged her body nicely, showing off her curves. She sighed and headed out the door.

"Holy smoke, did someone turn the heat on?!" Santana says winking, making Rachel blush.

"Oh do you have heels?" Kurt says.

Rachel began to shake her head but remembers a present he dad's had gotten her for her previous birthday. She walks towards the closet, and reaches up to grab a box on the shelf, but gets a sharp pain on her side resulting in a yelp of slight pain. Had she hit something last night? There was no way that little bump caused this.

"You alright?" Kurt asks. Rachel nods but gives Santana a look.

"Uh…yea just I can't reach the box." She says pointing up.

Santana walks up to Rachel concern in her eyes. Rachel shrugs it off.

"Holy these are perfect!" Kurt says pulling silver heels out of the box.

Rachel forced a smile; she suddenly didn't feel so good. She felt sweaty and light headed.

"Rach…you need to sit you look pale." Santana says pulling Rachel towards the bed.

The room was spinning, and she felt very weak. Next thing she knew everything was black.

(~)

Santana's POV:

Everything had been going great Rachel had been joking, and laughing, but now here she was passed out on my arms.

"Oh my god, Kurt, call 911, now!" I say slowly trying to wake Rachel up.

Next thing I know the paramedics are here putting Rachel on a gurney and asking me questions. They take her downstairs and load her on the ambulance.

"Only one person allowed." One of the paramedics says.

I look at Kurt, "You go. I'll meet you at the hospital. I got her parents don't worry." He says. I nod and get aboard the ambulance.

I sit down, and watch with tears in my eyes, they're poking her with needles, attaching tubes, and IV's and I feel hopeless. This is my best friend on the table.

"Do you know what happened? Was she complaining of a headache, any pain?" He asks.

I look at Rachel, I had to tell him. "She has bruises on her ribs. Her ex- boyfriend used to abuse her. He got to her before she could move to Lima." I say.

"Okay, we've got this. The doctor's at Lima Center, are the best." He says rubbing my back.

(~)

No one's POV:

Rachel's eyes were heavy, she could hear a faint beeping, and a pain on her right side. She coughs lightly, instantly regretting her decision. She groans as a sharp pain radiates to her side.

"Oh god Rachel…" she hears a voice. She recognizes it.

"Hey San… what happened?" Rachel asks her voice hoarse.

Santana grabs her hand. "Well, your ribs were healing, but last night you bumped into the table, remember?"

Rachel nods slightly remembering.

"Yea, well that didn't help, and then this morning when you bumped into the door, well that did the job. You have two broken ribs. Doc said they should heal in about 3 weeks." Santana says.

"You scared me girl…"

"Sorry, d-did you call my parents?" Rachel asks.

"Yea, well Kurt did. They're on their way. Their flight was delayed." Santana says.

Rachel closes her eyes, "Oh god, Finn. Our date, please tell me you called him…"

"I-…" Santana begins.

A soft knock fills the room followed by a tall man entering.

"Hey…" he says.

"I'll give you too some privacy." The Latina says leaving the room quietly.

Once the room was empty Rachel began to rant, "I'm so sorry about our date Finn…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asks.

Immediately Rachel knows what he's talking about. "Who told you?"

"The doctor…you could've told me. I'll protect you. You know that right?" He says cupping her cheek.

"I know, it's just hard for me to talk about." Rachel says wiping away a tear.

"Hey don't cry… if he ever tries to lay a hand on you, if anyone tries to, I'll make sure they don't hurt you." Finn says squeezing her hand.

"Thank you…" Rachel says, Finn leans in and gives her a little peck on the lips.

'_**I love you…' **_he thinks to himself.__Yet, what he didn't know was that the brunette was thinking the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It was Monday which meant school, which Rachel was not a fan of at the moment. She had difficulty going up the stairs, and her dads expected her to go to a school full of reckless teens, running through the halls. Sighing, she got up slowly, wincing at the slight pain. Her side was wrapped in a huge bandage, which was totally not comfortable, and made her side looked slightly deformed. She got dressed pulling on jeans, and a t-shirt, she didn't feel like going through her usual routine.

She did her usual routine in the restroom, skipping her moisturizing part. Heading downstairs slowly, trying to minimize the pain each step would cause, she was met with the smell of pancakes. _**'Thank you dads…'**_

"Mm…Morning, dad, daddy." She says placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Morning sweetie…" Her dad Leroy says returning the kiss, and handing her a plate with 2 pancakes.

"How are you feeling?" Hiram asks sitting down, flipping open the newspaper, and sipping his coffee.

"I'm fine. Just a little pain, nothing some pain killers won't cure." She says smiling a little, taking a bite of her pancakes. God, this was good.

Breakfast went by fast, and Rachel headed out the door, where Santana was waiting in her car.

The drive was quiet, Santana humming silently to the radio.

The first half of the day went by awfully slow, and Rachel was going to hit the next person that asked her if she was 'Fine.' No one knew the story of how she got hurt, except for Finn, Santana and Kurt.

"Oh hey Rachel, how've you been?" a blonde asks startling the brunette.

"Oh, Quinn you scared me. I'm good, just heading to lunch." Rachel says. They had been getting along quiet well; Mr. Shue had let Quinn back into glee after she had quit the Cheerios.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me; for glee of course." She says flipping her hair giving Rachel an annoyingly big smile.

As much as Rachel had come to trust her, she did know the blonde and her 'evil' ways. _**'What are you up to Quinn Fabray…?'**_ Rachel thinks to herself eyeing Quinn suspiciously.

"Um…I'd love too, but my ribs are sore; Maybe another time." She says smiling apologetically.

"Oh…well see you later!" Quinn says walking off. She looked different without her Cheerios uniform. Rachel looks at her as she walks away, confusion on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" Santana asks as she saw the situation unfold. Santana had on her street clothes; she unlike some of the Cheerios didn't like using them all day.

"I don't know. Should I be worried?" Rachel asks looking at the older girl.

"I don't see why you should, I mean did she say anything?" the Latina asks.

Rachel shakes her head, and walks towards the cafeteria with her best friend.

Santana's POV:

"Maybe she was just being ni-"Santana begins carrot in her hand.

"You mind if I join you?" A tall blonde asks, interrupting Rachel and Santana's conversation.

"Of course not, come one Britt…" the Latina says motioning towards an empty chair, and taking a bite of her food.

Rachel looks at Santana and smirks, causing the older woman to blush.

"Oh shoot, I forgot I'm supposed to meet Finn. See you later guys!" Rachel says walking off smirking; she was supposed to be meeting Finn anyways.

Santana's eyes go wide as she realizes what her friends doing.

"What was that about?" Brittany asks confusion crossing her face.

Santana shrugs. Brittany then begins to talk about the latest episode of some show about doctors. _**'It's now or never Lopez…'**_

"What are you doing Friday?" Santana asks.

"Um…nothing why?" Brittany asks taking a bite of her apple.

Santana struggles, "D-Do you want to go to a movie with me? There's this new one about zombies, it supposed to be funny though."

"Yea, sure but I'm taking my own candy." Brittany says, winking making Santana blush again.

'_**Score.'**_ Santana thinks.

Rachel's POV:

'You. Are. Awesome.' Rachel reads the text, from Santana laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Finn asks smiling as he hears Rachel giggle. Rachel never failed to bring a smile upon his face, no matter what she was doing.

"Oh nothing just Santana and her daily thoughts…"

"Oh…I was thinking."

"Uh oh…" Rachel says winking.

"Shut up…" Finn says blushing.

"I was thinking if you still wanted to catch that movie…or we could just go to dinner. Whatever you want is fine." He says rambling.

"As long as it's with you I'm good." Rachel says, kissing him softly. They stay like that, enjoying the feeling of each other, until a teacher passes by clearing their throat.

"Sorry…" Rachel says blushing hiding her face in Finn's chest. Finn laughs at Rachel's adorableness

Glee went by great Rachel sat down and observed not really being able to do anything though. She sat and observed choreography, taking mental notes.

They had just finished listening to Kurt's version of 'Defying Gravity' when a soft knock filled the small choir room.

"Hi…I was told to come here for auditions." A short male says getting a gasp from Rachel.

'_**No…'**_

AN: Try to update tomorrow or maybe Tuesday. Have some school work to catch up on. Reviews are liked!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

'_**No…'**_

This couldn't be happening. No this wasn't happening; she was dreaming. This was all a dream and she would wake up in her room, in the comfort of her bed, and never be in this situation.

She could feel the tension in the room, between the person and herself. The walls surrounding her seemed to be closing in, making her feel like she was suffocating. She felt glued to her chair, like there was no way in hell she was going to be able to escape this nightmare.

She couldn't even hear the words that were being exchanged between the two people in front of her. All she could hear was the pounding in her chest getting louder. She wondered if anyone could hear it. Her expression was blank staring blankly ahead at the man.

Finn and Santana exchanged glances as they saw the state of the brunette. Santana shrugged, mouthing 'I don't know…' in Finn's direction.

"Okay guys, this is Jesse St. James. He will be auditioning for us today." Mr. Shue says motioning towards the smaller man.

At the announcing of his name, something snaps in Santana's brain, remembering a conversation she had with her best friend.

Rachel doesn't know how she managed to get herself to run out of the room, quickly being followed by a worried boyfriend, and friend.

Rachel ran into the girl's restroom, the door slamming behind her. She ignores the stares from the women in the bathroom. Finn goes into the restroom, getting gasps from the girls occupying the room.

"Everybody out, before I physically throw you out." Santana says causing the girls scramble to gather their belongings. Soon everyone's out and the only sounds are the quiet sobs of a girl in the last stall.

"I'll be outside." She says walking out, giving a small smile.

Finn nods and heads towards the stall, "Rach babe, come on it's just me…"

He hears a couple more sobs and sniffling, followed by the door clicking unlocked. A tear stained Rachel meets him, he slowly wraps his arms around her, and rubs her back soothingly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asks still hugging her. He hated seeing her like this, it literally broke his heart. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

She pulls away, "That's him…"

Finn doesn't need a further explanation. He feels a wave of anger, and hatred towards the stranger he'd just met ten minutes ago.

"That's the guy that…" he asks. Rachel nods, confirming his assumption.

Finn turns around and quickly makes his way towards the choir room startling Santana.

"Hey, Finn! Hey, hey, hey, anger is not going to solve this! As much as I want to beat him to the ground, you know as much as I do that isn't the right thing to do." Santana says trying to calm down an angry Finn Hudson.

"I'm not going to beat him I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind…" he says pushing the small woman out of the way.

"Finn, don't!" Rachel says rushing quickly ignoring the pain it's bringing to her side.

Finn goes into the choir room where Jesse is mid song, and grabs him by the shirt. The band stops, and 'whoa's' are filling the room.

"What the hell do you want from her?" Finn says angrily, clutching his shirt tighter.

"What the hell dude? What's wrong with you?" The shorter man says putting on a confused face.

"Finn, what is wrong with you!?" Mr. Shue says trying to get Finn off of Jesse.

"Him, he is my problem. You think you can just show up, and get away with it?" Finn says, anger for the man flooding through his veins. He doesn't hit him; as much as he wanted to he couldn't do that to Rachel.

"Look man I don't know what the hell I did too you, so you better let me go before I press charges on you." Jesse says.

"Finn…j-just let him go, please?" Rachel says.

Finn's heart aches at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Finn…Figgins now.' Mr. Shue says.

Finn lets go of Jesse and heads off with Mr. Shue. His fist clutched in anger.

Once they're out of sight Jesse finally speaks up, "What the hell was that?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh don't play stupid asshole. I know what you did, and don't think you can get away with this."

Jesse locks eyes with Rachel and smirks, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see…" he walks out of the room without looking back.

Rachel is still standing still tears streaming down her face, her body shuddering. She can't feel, she can't breathe. Kurt moves her to a chair, and hands her a tissue.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn asks as she sees the scene unfold.

Santana looks up at the group, 'I think we should go… I don't think we're practicing anymore today."

Everyone leaves except for Kurt, Rachel and Santana. The room was quiet, "I need to go home… please just take me home." Rachel says.

Santana nods and helps Rachel out.

AN: So…what do you think will happen to Finn? Will Rachel be okay? Will Jesse get what he came for? Review are welcomed;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Finn couldn't believe this. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Who the hell shows up, and thinks they can get away with whatever they want? Well, that Jesse guy better think twice before he tries laying a hand on Rachel. No one was going to hurt the woman Finn loved.

He walked down the hall towards the principal's office, anger still flooding through him. He was about to make the last turn to his destination when Mr. Shue stopped him.

"We're not going to Principal Figgins office, we're going to mine." He says gesturing towards the small office.

Finn gave a confused look, but follows the man. He sits down on one of the armchairs.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you again. And you are going to tell me, what that was all about?" the teacher says looking at Finn.

"So…whenever you're ready, you tell me." Will says taking the seat opposite of Finn.

Will knew this boy, he taught Finn since his freshman year. He knew Finn wouldn't flip like that without a very good explanation. He was captain of the football team. He was a junior; he knew Finn didn't want to hurt his record.

"I-It's not my place to say…I don't regret what I did though." Finn says looking down, jaw locked.

"I need to know what's going on Finn. Why would you flip at a stranger like that?" Mr. Shue asks confusion across his face.

Finn sighs finally looking up, "He is not a stranger to me. I knew him, he just didn't know me."

Will looks at Finn; there was more to this story. "Did he do something to anger you…?"

"Yes he did, and he thinks he can get away with it. I need to talk to Rachel…make sure she's okay." Finn says eyes meeting the teacher's.

Will nods, and let's Finn out. "We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. I need to know what's going on, especially if it's endangering anyone."

Finn nods, and heads to Rachel's house.

He exits his car, and knocks on the door. He stands there waiting with his hands in his pockets. He hears shuffling and a quiet 'Shit'. The door slowly opens, and a scared Rachel appears.

"Hey, uh come in. I thought you were uh…" Rachel says looking down.

Finn knows what she means and hugs her, "Where are your parents?" He asks looking around, the house noticing the missing presence of her dads.

"They had a business meeting. Did you get in trouble?" she asks. The last thing she wanted was for Finn to get in trouble over her.

"No, Mr. Shue just talked to me, asked me what happened." He says, pulling away from the brunette's hug.

Rachel walks over to the sofa and sits down, followed by Finn who puts his arm protectively around her.

"I need to tell him. It's going to be hard, but I know he can help me." Rachel says playing with the fabric of her sweater.

Finn sighs, "We will do it together okay? Whenever you're ready, until then I've got you." he says kissing her forehead.

A knock coming from the entrance fills the room, making Rachel jump. She winces as little pain meets her side.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks noticing the girls look of pain.

"I'm fine. Can you get that…please?" she asks scared to open the door.

Finn nods. Rachel feels worried, what if it was him? What if he figured out where she lived? What if she was never safe again? Finn walks slowly towards the door, clicking it open.

AN: So…who do you think it is? Update tomorrow :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Finn walks slowly towards the door, clicking it open.

"Oh hey…" Finn says moving out of the way to let the person in.

Rachel feels her nerves calm at the sight of her friend. "Thank god…" she says under her breath, thankful it wasn't who she thought it was.

"I called a couple of times; I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone. I see Franken-teen here is keeping you safe so…How are you?" she says putting a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I-I…" Rachel breaks down in Santana's arms. Finn didn't understand their friendship, but he was glad Rachel had someone she trusted like that. Hearing Rachel's cries brings back the anger he felt for that man. All he wanted was for Rachel to feel safe, and he wasn't so sure he would be able to do that.

Finn excused himself out of the room, and went outside onto the porch. He took out his cell, and dialed a number.

"Hey, Finny I thought you'd be home by now. Is everything alright?" His mother, Carol, voice sounds from the phone, against his right ear.

"Uh yea, I have a huge favor to ask…" he says hoping his mom would understand.

"Okay…what is it Finn. You're not in trouble are you?" Carol asks concern for her son showing in her voice.

'_**I wish it was me…'**_ he thinks silently to himself.

"No…is it okay if I spend the night at Rachel's?" he asks.

"Are her dads there?" she asks.

"No, there out of tow-"he begins.

"Finn, are you asking me if you can-"she says being cut off.

"No, mom she's just in a bad place. She needs someone with her. I promise just tonight. Her parents come back tomorrow…" he says.

There's a long silence, "Alright…just tonight though." She says.

"Thanks mom…" he says hanging up. He feels a tear slide down his face.

The door opens, and he quickly wipes away the tear. "Hey you're leaving?"

"Uh yea, it's getting late." She says, tightening her jacket. "You take care of her Hudson."

Finn nods, and heads inside.

"I thought you left…" Rachel says.

"Of course I didn't…" Finn says, kissing her forehead.

Rachel yawns, she was tired, but there was no way she was getting sleep tonight. Finn notices his girlfriend's yawn.

"Are you tired?" Finn asks rubbing her back.

"Yea, I-I…I'm scared to fall asleep." She says scooting closer to Finn.

"You want me to stay?" he asks looking at her beautiful face.

"Please, I mean…if you want." She says biting her lip.

Finn smiles softly trying to comfort the small woman.

"Of course come on let's get you to bed."

Rachel puts on her pajamas, and lies down next to the tall man.

"Thank you…" she says kissing him softly. Finn kisses her back.

"Goodnight…" they say at the same time, Rachel giggles.

A loud banging wakes Rachel from her slumber, she looks to her right and see's Finn is not there. _**'Maybe he went to go get some water…'**_

She sighs and tries to go back to sleep, but she hears the noise again. This time she decides to investigate. She heads down the stairs silently trying to not make any noise. "Finn…are you there?" she whispers into the quiet air.

Again she hears the clashing noise, and hears the direction the sound is coming from.

She goes into the kitchen quietly, and sees someone standing there. She jumps, "Good god, Finn you scared me…" she says.

He quickly turns around, and Rachel's stomach drops. He laughs, "Oh you thought you could hide huh Berry?"

'_**Jesse…'**_

"How did you get in here?" she stutters backing up slowly.

"Well you know the front door, the one you forgot to lock." He says grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" she yells struggling from the strong man's hold.

"Finn, help me!" she says.

"Oh right, where is your pretty little boyfriend?" he says laughing.

She starts tossing and kicking. She can't hear anything but a faint yelling and it feels like someone is shaking her.

"Rachel! Rachel!" the voice yells.

Rachel gasps and sits up on the bed yelping at the pain. She's shaking and is covered in sweat.

"Are you okay? Babe, Rachel I'm here you're okay. Look at me. Rachel, look at me!" Finn says grabbing her face.

Rachel finally looks up and meets Finn's eyes. She was dreaming; it was all a dream. One sick twisted dream. She starts crying, "Hey you're alright…I'm here. You're okay." Finn says rubbing her back.

'_**What did she do to deserve this?'**_ he thinks to himself, hugging the sobbing girl in his arms.

AN: Only posting this one today. Not feeling like myself today. Hoped you enjoyed! Reviews please! :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Update! Might be putting an end to this story soon, anyway enjoy :)

(~)

Chapter 12

Finn stayed awake the rest of the night, he couldn't sleep knowing Rachel didn't feel safe. He laid next to her his arm around her, as the brunette snuggled into his side. He probably fell asleep for about an hour. Rachel hadn't had any nightmares since the one earlier.

The morning came, the sound of an alarm alerted Finn to attempt to awake the woman next to him. He quietly shut the alarm off, and slowly shook the brunette.

"Rachel, babe wake up." He said trying to awake his girlfriend.

"Hmmm…." She groaned, digging more into Finn's side.

Finn smiled at her adorableness, "I don't want to. It's to comfy here." She says with a sigh.

Finn laughs, "Come on, we're going to be late…" he says getting up with a grunt.

Rachel groans, "Fine. You're no fun." She says sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen." Rachel says heading towards the restroom.

The rest of the morning went by swiftly. Finn washed his face and used some mouthwash, while Rachel did her daily routine.

(~)

The morning had gone by easily; luckily Rachel hadn't bumped into Jesse throughout the first half of the day. That was until lunch came around.

The halls were noisy, as usual; the casual teachers getting after students, and the cheerleaders making out with their choice of boyfriend for the week. The small brunette minded her own business, walking towards the cafeteria to meet up with Finn, Santana, and Brittany.

She turned the last corner, but a familiar hand grabs her.

"Let go of me!" Rachel says struggling from the strong hold.

"I just want to talk." He says releasing his grip a little.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to say to you. Now let go of me."

Jesse pulls her back, "Hey, you're still my girlfriend!"

"No I am not! I'm pretty sure I recall breaking up with you." Rachel says, trying to break free.

Jesse inhales sharply, and squeezes Rachel's arm, causing Rachel to cry out in pain.

"Hey, let go of her! What the hell is wrong with you?!" A male's voice sounds, sounding very familiar to Rachel.

Rachel spins around to see Mr. Shue's face full of anger.

'Thank god…'she thinks. She didn't know what would happen if anyone didn't find her.

"Jesse, principal's office! You too Rachel…" he says grabbing hold of Jesse.

(~)

Finn sat with Santana at their usual table, waiting for a certain brunette. They'd been waiting for quite some time now, and Finn had an odd feeling something wasn't right.

"I'll be back…" he says excusing himself from the lunch table.

He heads towards the choir room, thinking Rachel decided to practice. Seeing she is not occupying the room, he exits and spots Quinn down the hall.

"Hey, Quinn!" he yells getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey Finn, are you alright?" she asks seeing Finn's worried face.

Finn looks around, "Have you seen Rachel?"

Quinn looks confused, "Uh she was in Figgins office with that new kid from glee-"she begins.

That's all Finn need to hear, he sprints down towards the main office.

(~)

"Okay so you're telling me you saw Mr. St. James here, assaulting Rachel?" Mr. Figgins says a strong accent following his words.

"Yes for the millionth time. Yes, sir." Mr. Shue says.

Figgins nods. Rachel is staring at the ground playing with the string of her jacket.

"Is this the first time his touched you in any certain way?" Figgins asks.

Rachel sighs and is about to respond when the door swings open.

(~)

AN: Probably 1 more chapter for the ending. Sorry… Reviews please?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So…last chapter. Probably going to do an epilogue, let me know if you want it…

Chapter 13

Finn's POV:

I sprint down the hall with all my might. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, so loud that I can feel it in my ears. I enter the main office, and see Rachel, Mr. Shue, and Jesse sitting in the office.

I march towards the door, ignoring the calls from the secretary. She gets up in a hurry trying to stop me from interrupting the conversation.

"Hey you can't go in the-"she begins, but I swing open the door, causing Rachel to look up at me; her face showing a surprised and relieved look.

No one's POV:

"Mr. Hudson…can I help you?" Figgins asked as one of his students interrupts his conversation.

Finn looks at Mr. Shue, "Um…he's part of this, uh situation." Will states, giving Figgins a reassuring nod.

Figgins nods. "So Ms. Berry is this the first time he's hurt you?" he asks looking back at Rachel.

Rachel sighs, looking at Finn. Finn grabs her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, showing he supports her no matter what.

"No…it's not the first time." Rachel says tears falling down her face. What if they didn't believe her? What if they thought she was lying? What if they believed him, and he still finds a way to get to her?

"She's lying…" Jesse says scoffing and gesturing towards Rachel.

"Mr. St. James, wait your turn." Figgins says holding his hand up.

Jesse stays quiet, Figgins returns his gaze back upon the tear stained brunette.

"Do you have any proof?" He asks, causing Will to look at Rachel.

Rachel nods, "Okay…can you call the security in here?" he motions to Will.

The school guards approach.

Rachel sniffles, "I don't want him in here…"

"Ms. Berry, I assure-"the cop begins.

"I don't want him in here!" Rachel exclaims.

They lead Jesse out, "Okay Ms. Berry."

Rachel sighs, and looks up at Finn.

"It's okay babe…" He says giving her a small sincere smile.

Rachel sighs and lifts her shirt. Gasps fill the room as they see the bruise and bandages around Rachel's side. Finn closes his eyes as he sees the bruise again.

"He did this?" Mr. Shue asks.

Rachel nods, and breaks down into Finn's arms. Figgins doesn't say a word, and grabs the phone making the appropriate calls to Rachel's parents, and the police.

"Hey he can't hurt you anymore…" Finn says rubbing her back. Tears are in his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Rachel was safe again, and he was happy that she could be herself again without fearing that man was going to get her.

(~)

Rachel sat at home in the living room with Finn next to her. Her parents were down at the station answering questions.

Rachel felt safe here in Lima with Finn, she knew that as long as she was near him; she was safe.

"Thank you…" she says into the quiet air.

"Just thank you…for believing in me, and fighting for me. I don't know what I would've done or where I'd be without you." she says looking up at Finn.

"I will do anything to make you feel safe and happy, even if it's not with me. As long as you're happy that's all that matters." Finn says kissing her softly.

Rachel blushes and looks deep into Finn's eyes. "I love you…" she says.

"I love you… forever" he says kissing her passionately.

'…_**and always…'**_ they both think simultaneously not knowing.

AN: Well…that's it. Hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this :) Let me know about that epilogue!


End file.
